


We All Scream For Icecream

by Kamie007



Series: Fluffy BBC Sherlock Oneshots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immature Sherlock, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamie007/pseuds/Kamie007
Summary: John and Sherlock go to a gelato shop for a refreshing treat. What happens when Sherlock doesn't approve of John's choice of flavors?





	We All Scream For Icecream

"Hi, welcome to Udderlicious, what can I get you?" The man behind the counter asked Sherlock and John politely.   
After looking with squinted eyes at the selection, John made his decision, smiled up at the server, and gave his order.   
"I'd like two scoops of dark chocolate and sea salt in a cup, please."   
"Alright, and how about you, sir?" Turning to ask Sherlock, assuming they intended to order together.   
"I'll have two scoops of banana caramel in a cup, thanks."   
The man nodded and got to work on their orders. Once both flavors were dished out, the worker placed the two cups with spoons protruding out like antennae behind the cash register.   
"Will these be together or separate?"   
"Ah-together, please." John responded after an awkward moment of silent staring between them, and pulled out his wallet to pay.   
"Alright, that'll be £7.28."  
John passed the man a £10 note and drummed the fingers of his left hand against his leg as he waited for his change.  
Once they were seated with their gelato, Sherlock immediately put a spoonful of his banana caramel in his mouth, eyeing John's dark chocolate with a look of disgust. John noticed Sherlock's state of disapproval with the first spoonful halfway to his mouth. John let his spoon fall back to the bowl and cleared his throat. Once Sherlock met his eyes, he spoke.   
"Is there something wrong with my gelato?"  
"Oh, um, no, not technically speaking. It's not poisoned or anything, if that's what you mean. It's just that why would anyone even make that flavor? It's obviously the worst flavor ever to be created! Why would you order such a thing?" Sherlock responded, his disgust showing clearly in his voice. John leaned back into the booth and narrowed his eyes as he spooned a big mouthful of the gelato into his mouth, being sure to over exaggerate his enjoyment of the flavor. After swallowing, he let out a big sigh of contentment to rub it further into Sherlock's disgruntled face.   
"I suppose it just takes a sophisticated palette to appreciate the intense flavors of dark chocolate. Like how I take coffee black, and you have to have sugar in yours. Two, to be precise."  
Sherlock gave a grimace, then turned his grimace into a smug smirk.   
"Why John, I didn't realize you cared enough to know how I take my coffee!"  
John rolled his eyes and scoffed.   
"Sherlock, everyone knows how you take your coffee, even Lestrade! You don't exactly make it much of a secret!"  
Sherlock's smirk turned back to a grimace.   
"I still don't understand why they would make something that is supposed to be a treat taste so bitter, and on purpose!"   
"Look, just because you prefer flavors made for three year olds doesn't mean those are the only flavors people can make! Grow up! Learn to like something more interesting than caramel and bananas!"   
By the end of his monologue, John had started shouting, and everyone around them was staring. In the moment of silence after the yelling, the man behind the counter said what the other patrons were thinking, but were too polite to say.   
"Get a room, you two!"  
John and Sherlock's faces went cherry red, and they quickly decided to take their cups of gelato with them to enjoy in silence on the way home to 221B Baker Street. Sherlock never again questioned John's choice of gelato.   
  


**_A/N_ ** _This update was brought to you by:_ **_otp-fanfic-ideas_ ** _on Tumblr!!! Go follow this person for wonderful writing prompts!!!!_


End file.
